


Sara Listened

by themadmaiden



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguity, Creepy, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmaiden/pseuds/themadmaiden
Summary: Sara listened to their stories......but what was her reaction(s)?





	Sara Listened

Sara listened to their stories and remarkably she believed them.

Sara listened to their stories and told them they were just nightmares.

Sara listened to their stories and told them they were crazy.

Sara listened to their stories and pretended to believe them, but the truth was in her eyes.

Sara listened to one of them tell the stories and tried not to cry.

Sara listened to their stories told to her by someone else who had believed them more.

Sara listened to their stories but then told them to stop because they matched her dreams too much.

Sara listened to their stories and believed them because they matched her dreams so much.

Sara listened to their stories and told them to talk to a doctor.

Sara listened to their stories and stopped going into her lucid dreams.

Sara listened to their stories and never came back from her dreams.

Sara listened to their stories and looked up the names they mentioned. She left it at that.

Sara listened to their stories and cried when she woke up, because they told her them in her dreams.

Sara listened to their stories as she wrote them down over and over again.

Sara listened to their stories and stayed away from the woods.

Sara listened to their stories and went into the woods and never came back.

Sara listened to their stories...........

...............and only one of these is true.

Or maybe they all are. Maybe none of them are.

Somewhere a lantern burns again and more stories begin to take shape.....

......deep in the Unknown.

Where a girl may or may not walk -

\- alone or with others. For a short while, or forever.

The only way to know, is to go and look for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing thing that turned into something. Not sure if it worked, but I liked it. Also comic Sara goes into the Unknown and thinks she's lucid dreaming.


End file.
